


Horror Movies...for Valentine's Day? (707xReader)

by AbsMarie14



Series: Mystic Messenger Reader Oneshots [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsMarie14/pseuds/AbsMarie14
Summary: You and Saeyoung decide to watch a movie to celebrate Valentine's Day. Leave it to the former hacker/agent to be different.Light spoilers for the Secret Endings if you haven't played through them.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger Reader Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417531
Kudos: 10





	Horror Movies...for Valentine's Day? (707xReader)

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the MMA Valentine's Day prompts: Movie Night. Enjoy the Vanderwood cameo. ^^  
>  **Light spoilers for the Secret Endings if you haven't played through them.**

It was the day before Valentine’s Day and you were eager to do something with your fiance to celebrate. But the red-haired man had been on his computer all day, barely coming out to eat or take a break. You knew that he was hard at work with things for the toy company he ran with Saeran...but couldn’t he take a break and spend time with you? 

So you decided to head into his office and see if he would take a break for you. 

“Saeyoung?” you said, knocking once before entering his office. His back was to you, orange headphones settled over his ears as he stared at the screen. His fingers clicked away at the keyboard rapidly and you felt a bit bad for disturbing him. But not enough to stray from your course. 

Instead, you pressed forward and decided to be cute about your approach. Sneaking up behind him, you reached out and took off his headphones and placed them around his neck. “Saeyoung…” you trailed off, voice sweet as you leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

The former agent turned just as you took the headphones off, head twisting so fast that your lips landed on his instead. You pulled away and gasped a bit; it wasn’t unwelcome, just unexpected. He grinned as you drew back, chuckling playfully. “That’s a nice surprise. Come here, (y/n).” The ginger’s arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you into his lap before you could protest. “Does my sweetie need some attention?” he asked, reaching up to run his fingers along the side of your cheek. His golden eyes sparkled behind his red and yellow frames and you couldn’t help but smile. 

“You know me so well, Sae.” You couldn’t help but pout a bit at the question, remembering how lonely you’d been feeling that day. “I know you’ve been working hard for the business, but tomorrow is Valentine’s Day and I want to celebrate with you. Even if it’s us just spending time together.” 

Saeyoung sighed and looked back to his computer screen, then allowed his gaze to revert back to you. “Of course. Work can wait for the rest of the weekend.” He smiled and his eyes crinkled a bit with the action. “Should we watch a movie?” 

You nodded eagerly, a couple of cute movies popping into your mind. But before you could voice your ideas, Saeyoung spoke up again. “How about a horror movie? I heard ‘My Bloody Valentine’ was a good one!” The excitement in his tone concerned you...though it was Saeyoung, so maybe you should’ve expected it. 

“Really?” You didn’t mind horror movies, it just wasn’t the typical type of movie to watch for Valentine’s Day. 

The red-haired hacker nodded, booping your nose. “Vanderwood said it’s a classic. Then we can watch some cheesy romance after, if you want.” 

You raised an eyebrow, wondering what Saeyoung's mischievous motives were. However, you decided to go with it; the two of you were still spending time together, after all. "Okay, deal."

**1 hour later…**

"Oh my God…!" Saeyoung screeched, burying his face into your shoulder. "Jesus save me." 

Turns out a former secret agent wasn't exactly fearless when it came to horror movies...at least not Saeyoung. You chuckled, patting his vermilion head reassuringly. "Sure you don't want to put another movie on, babe?" 

Your fiance peeked up at you, then at the screen as if making sure it was safe to look. Then he shook his head and sat up straight again. "I'm fine.” 

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door and Saeyoung jumped slightly. He screeched loudly and the sound nearly burst your eardrums. “Hey Saeyoung! Open this damn door!” 

You recognized the muffled voice as Vanderwood’s and couldn’t help but chuckle. You wondered what the redhead had done to his former partner to incite such an interruption. “Just a second, Vandy!” you called out, ignoring Saeyoung's pleas for you to ignore the brunette at the door. 

Instead, you stood and skipped over to open the door, revealing a very red-in-the-face Vanderwood. His arms were crossed as he entered and his long coat fluttered behind him gracefully. "Sorry for barging in like this, (y/n). But this idiot needs to answer for what he's done!" The dark-haired man stood in front Saeyoung, who now draped his arms casually across the back of the sofa. 

You raised an eyebrow, gaze flickering between the two men. "What happened?" It had been a while since you'd seen Vanderwood look this pissed; the fire in his amber eyes was unmistakable. 

"Someone sent Hye-jin a bouquet of flowers with my name on it...and a message asking her to go on a date with me!" Vanderwood's shout echoed through the apartment and you winced. 

Saeyoung smirked up at him, shrugging. "So what? The two of you needed a little help getting together. It's obvious you like each other." He winked and clicked his tongue. "You're welcome!" 

Vanderwood growled and lunged at Saeyoung, grabbing the collar of his green button-down. "I wanted to do it myself, you meddling brat. And the flowers you sent aren't even her favorites. How were you an expert hacker if you can’t even find out details like that?" 

You stepped forward, gently putting a hand to Vanderwood's back. "Vandy...please calm down. How did Hye-jin react to the flowers and message?"

The fire in Vanderwood’s eyes died down a bit as he looked back at you. “She...well, she accepted. We’re going out tomorrow for dinner.” His grip on Saeyoung’s collar loosened and he finally let him go completely. But he shot a glare at the shorter man. “Just wanted to do it without any help, ya know?” 

“I understand. Saeyoung meant well. Right, Sae?” you asked, raising an eyebrow as you made eye contact with your fiance. 

Although his golden eyes danced mischievously, Saeyoung nodded. “Mhm. I always mean well. Sorry for not getting the flowers right, though. That’s my bad.” 

Vanderwood mumbled a few unintelligible things before finally speaking up enough to be heard. “...that’s what you apologize for...I’m leaving.” 

You watched Vanderwood exit the apartment without another word, though you were thankful that he didn’t slam the door behind him. With a sigh, you rejoined Saeyoung on the couch. The two of you were silent for a moment before he finally spoke up. “Sooooo...should I turn on The Notebook?” 

“Took you long enough.”


End file.
